1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drywall taping tools and more particularly to a drywall taping tool with a powered cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many automatic drywall taping devices in production today that are commonly called BAZOOKAs (BAZOOKA is a registered trademark). Normally tools of this type have a tape (or paper) cutter incorporated into the design. This cutter is usually activated by pulling a movable tube down against a spring. This requires a movement of the arm while holding the bazooka. This can be very difficult in tight spots, at odd angles or when reaching high up joints.
It would be advantageous to have a drywall taping tool that converted this same type of cutting mechanism into a powered, trigger activated, auto cutter.
Several drawings and illustrations have been presented to aid in the understanding of the invention. The scope of the present invention is not limited to the figures.